1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric food processor with a housing in which there is disposed an electric motor with a motor shaft. The shaft, via a belt, drives a step-down belt pulley of a first shaft, which is disposed vertically in the housing and to which working tools are couplable that run in a working container placed on the housing of the food processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A food processor of that type is disclosed in the European patent application EP 0 570 685 A1. There, a vertical motor shaft drives two output drive shafts which are mounted on one axis and rotate at different speeds. The two output drive shafts have corresponding belt pulleys, which are each rotationally connected to the motor shaft via a belt.